europa_song_contestfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Amanda Lear
'Amanda Lear – francuska piosenkarka, autorka tekstów, prezenterka telewizyjna, malarka, aktorka i modelka. Życiorys Do 1975 Krótko po narodzinach Amandy jej rodzice rozwiedli się i dziecko było wychowywane przez matkę w Nicei w południowej Francji. Już jako małe dziecko wykazywała zdolności językowe, co przydało się jej w późniejszej karierze. Jednak jej największą pasją była sztuka i w wieku 16 lat wyjechała do Paryża, by tam studiować malarstwo. Następnie, w 1964, rozpoczęła naukę w szkole plastycznej w Londynie. W 1965 trafiła do agencji modelingowej Catherine Harlé. Chcąc uzyskać fundusze na studia, wróciła do Paryża pracując jako modelka dla takich projektantów jak Paco Rabanne i Yves Saint-Laurent. Niedługo potem zaczęła pojawiać się w takich magazynach jak Elle czy Vogue i została modelką dla m.in. Mary Quant i Coco Chanel. Po jakimś czasie rzuciła szkołę plastyczną, poświęcając się wyłącznie karierze modelki. Mieszkając w Londynie, pojawiała się na wielu przyjęciach towarzyskich i poznała takie sławy jak The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Marianne Faithfull, Anita Pallenberg, Twiggy i Keith Moon. Po jednym z pokazów mody w Paryżu poznała hiszpańskiego malarza surrealistycznego Salvadora Dalí. W 1973 pozowała do zdjęcia na okładkę płyty For Your Pleasure zespołu Roxy Music. 1975–1983 W 1975, zachęcona przez ówczesnego chłopaka Davida Bowiego, Amanda zdecydowała się na rozpoczęcie kariery muzycznej. Debiutancki singel "La Bagarre", wydany dzięki francuskiej wytwórni Polydor, był przeróbką słynnego hitu Elvisa Presleya pt. "Trouble". Osiągnął on względny sukces w Niemczech, gdzie Amandą zainteresowali się przedstawiciele wytwórni Ariola, zaintrygowani niskim głosem piosenkarki. Pierwszy album Amandy Lear, I Am a Photograph, pojawił się w 1977 – tytuł płyty był odniesieniem do jej kariery modelki. Większość piosenek na płycie skomponował Anthony Monn, a prawie wszystkie teksty napisała sama Amanda. Album zawierał jej pierwsze duże hity: "Blood and Honey", "Tomorrow" i "Queen of Chinatown". Okazał się hitem i utrzymywał się na niemieckich listach sprzedaży przez 33 tygodnie. Rok 1978 przyniósł jeszcze większe sukcesy. Amanda wydała Sweet Revenge, koncepcyjny album opowiadający historię dziewczyny, która oddała duszę diabłu, by zdobyć sławę i szczęście. Pierwszym singlem z albumu został utwór "Follow Me", który odniósł ogromny sukces w całej Europie i dziś jest największym hitem piosenkarki. Album sprzedał się w kilkumilionowym nakładzie i zdobył status złotej płyty m.in. w Niemczech. Płytę promowały kolejne single: "Run Baby Run", "Enigma (Give a Bit of Mmh to Me)" i "Gold". Podobnie jak na poprzednim albumie, tak i na tym Amanda napisała większość tekstów. W tym samym roku artystka wystąpiła też w sześcioodcinkowym programie muzyczno-rozrywkowym Stryx, emitowanym we włoskiej telewizji, u boku Grace Jones i Patty Pravo. Wykonała tam sześć piosenek – głównie utwory z płyty Sweet Revenge. W tym samym roku nagrała dwie piosenki, "Your Yellow Pyjama" oraz "Look at Her Dancing", do włoskiej produkcji La ragazza dal pigiama giallo, które również ukazały się na ścieżce dźwiękowej filmu. Jeszcze w 1978 Amanda i Monn zaczęli pracować nad kolejną płytą, Never Trust a Pretty Face. Album zawierał zestaw bardzo zróżnicowanych piosenek, począwszy od dyskotekowego "Fashion Pack", przez kabaretowe "Miroir", aż po refleksyjne ballady takie jak "The Sphinx". Amanda i na tę płytę nagrała cover – tym razem taneczną przeróbkę wielkiego hitu Marleny Dietrich, "Lili Marleen". Wydana na początku 1979 płyta cieszyła się dużym zainteresowaniem i powtórzyła sukces poprzednich albumów. W tym samym roku artystka wyszła za mąż za francuskiego arystokratę Alain-Philippe Malagnac d'Argens de Villele. W 1980 Amanda Lear wydała czwartą płytę, Diamonds for Breakfast. Album, choć w Niemczech nie sprzedał się tak dobrze jak poprzednie wydawnictwa piosenkarki, okazał się przełomem w krajach skandynawskich i zawierał przebojowe single "Fabulous (Lover, Love Me)" i "Diamonds". Tym razem duet Lear i Monn stworzył płytę bliższą muzyce rockowej niż poprzednim, dyskotekowym dokonaniom gwiazdy. Amanda czuła się jednak niekomfortowo wobec oczekiwań i wymogów ówczesnego przemysłu muzycznego, a szczególnie jej niemieckiej wytwórni. W Londynie zaczęła nagrywać piosenki na nowy album, a w nagraniach towarzyszył jej słynny producent Trevor Horn, który stał później za sukcesami Frankie Goes to Hollywood i płytą Slave to the Rhythm Grace Jones. Wytwórnia Ariola odrzuciła jednak przygotowywany materiał i kazała piosenkarce wrócić do Monachium, by tam rozpocząć pracę nad nowym albumem z Anthonym Monnem. Rezultatem tych nagrań była wydana w 1981 piąta płyta, Incognito, stylistycznie stanowiąca połączenie disco, popu i rocka. Promowana była m.in. singlami "Egal", "Nymphomania" i "Hollywood Is Just a Dream When You're Seventeen", okazując się dużym sukcesem w Skandynawii i Ameryce Południowej. Specjalnie na południowoamerykański rynek muzyczny Amanda nagrała 3 piosenki z płyty w języku hiszpańskim. Od 1982 piosenkarka współprowadziła włoski program rozrywkowy Premiatissima, który cieszył się dużą popularnością. Wydała single "Fever", "Incredibilmente donna" i "Love Your Body", a także pierwszą kompilację w karierze, Ieri, oggi. Jednak muzyczna kariera Amandy zaczęła słabnąć, a kontakty z jej wytwórnią płytową stopniowo się pogarszały. W 1983 wydała ostatni album dla Arioli, ale tylko po to, by wypełnić warunki kontraktu. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich jej płyt, album Tam-Tam''nagrała we współpracy z włoskimi producentami. Nowym piosenkom nadano "afrykańskie", surowe brzmienie. Jednak album przeszedł w Europie prawie niezauważony, do czego przyczynił się zupełny brak promocji ze strony wytwórni. W końcu artystka zdecydowała się na rozwinięcie swojej kariery telewizyjnej. Pomógł jej w tym przyszły premier, Silvio Berlusconi. Po 2000 W grudniu 2000 mąż Amandy zmarł w pożarze ich domu, mając 51 lat. Rok po tym wydarzeniu piosenkarka wydała płytę ''Heart, stanowiącą zbiór tanecznych piosenek, m.in. singlowy utwór "I Just Wanna Dance Again", ballad oraz kilku coverów, w tym "Love Boat" z popularnego serialu z lat 70. oraz ponownie "Lili Marleen", z nowym tekstem napisanym przez oryginalnego kompozytora Norberta Schultze'a. W tym samym roku we włoskiej telewizji pojawił się kolejny program z udziałem Amandy Lear jako prowadzącej, Cocktail d'amore, do którego artystka nagrała także premierową piosenkę pod tym samym tytułem. W 2004 na nowo popularność zdobył jeden z jej starych przebojów. Piosenka "Enigma (Give a Bit of Mmh to Me)" została wykorzystana w reklamie batonika Kinder Bueno w środkowej i wschodniej Europie. W 2005 wydano kompilację Forever Glam!, pierwszą, jaka posiadała autoryzację samej Amandy Lear. Zawierała jedne z najpopularniejszych piosenek gwiazdy, niektóre w nowym wersjach, a także dwa nowe utwory, między innymi cover przeboju "Copacabana". Również w 2005 Lear zaczęła występować jako członek jury we włoskiej edycji Tańca z gwiazdami. W lipcu 2006 otrzymała prestiżową nagrodę Chevalier dans l'Ordre National des Arts et des Lettres od francuskiego Ministra Kultury za swój udział w rozwoju sztuki francuskiej. W październiku 2006 dzięki wytwórni Dance Street wydano album With Love. Zawierał on standardy jazzowe zinterpretowane przez Amandę, między innymi "My Baby Just Cares for Me", "Déshabillez-moi" i "C'est magnifique". W niektórych krajach Europy wydano album na początku 2007, a w 2008 ukazała się we Włoszech jego specjalna reedycja. W marcu 2009 Lear zadebiutowała jako aktorka teatralna w dobrze przyjętej sztuce Panique au Ministère. Kolejny studyjny album piosenkarki, zatytułowany Brief Encounters, ukazał się w październiku dzięki niezależnej wytwórni. Pierwszym singlem została piosenka "Someone Else's Eyes", a już kilka miesięcy później wydana została następna płyta, Brand New Love Affair, zawierająca wyłącznie taneczne utwory. W tym samym roku Amanda wydała swoją autobiografię. Wiosną 2011 ukazał się singel i teledysk "Chinese Walk", a w styczniu 2012 ukazał się najnowszy album, I Don't Like Disco, promowany następnym singlem, "La Bete et la Belle". Jesienią Amanda pojawiła się jako modelka na pokazie kolekcji Jean-Paul Gaultiera, a następnie występowała w dwóch kolejnych sztukach wystawianych w paryskich teatrach, Lady Oscar i Divina. W roku 2014 ukazał się jej album My Happiness, zawierający wyłącznie utwory z repertuaru Elvisa Presleya, a dwa lata później krążek Let Me Entertain You. W 2016 roku Lear zagrała w kolejnej sztuce, La Candidate. Życie prywatne Pochodzenie Po dziś dzień pochodzenie Amandy Lear nie jest do końca wyjaśnione. Nie ma praktycznie żadnych wiarygodnych informacji odnośnie do daty i miejsca urodzenia piosenkarki czy jej dzieciństwa. Sama artystka dostarczała mediom za każdym razem innych informacji. Jako miejsce swego urodzenia podawała już Hongkong, Singapur, Sajgon i Szwajcarię. Jeśli chodzi o datę urodzenia, zależnie od wersji podawane są różne lata między 1939 i 1950. Nie wiadomo też prawie nic o jej rodzicach: jakie nosili imiona, skąd pochodzili, czym się zajmowali. W wywiadzie z 1976 przeprowadzonym dla niemieckiej telewizji Lear wyznała, że jej matka była Rosjanką, a ojciec brytyjskim oficerem, a także, że rodzice od dawna już nie żyli. Jest poliglotką i włada pięcioma językami: francuskim, angielskim, włoskim, niemieckim i hiszpańskim. Rzekomy transseksualizm Już od początku swojej kariery Amanda Lear uważana jest za transseksualistę. Przyczynia się do tego bardzo niski, wręcz barytonowy głos, duży jak na kobietę wzrost (ok. 180 cm) oraz męskie rysy twarzy. Te spekulacje ciągną się do dziś, chociaż sama Lear od połowy lat 70. wielokrotnie temu zaprzeczała, tłumacząc, że był to celowo obmyślony chwyt reklamowy i dobry sposób na nadanie rozpędu jej karierze, który wymyśliła wraz z Salvadorem Dalím. Na początku kariery uważana była nawet za mężczyznę przebranego za kobietę – te pogłoski ucichły jednak szybko po tym, jak wzięła udział w rozbieranej sesji dla Playboya. Do obiegu trafił także skan odpisu aktu urodzenia Amandy Lear, który potwierdza pogłoski o zmianie płci. Według materiału, Lear urodziła się 18 czerwca 1939 w Sajgonie jako Alain Maurice Louis René Tap. Cieszy się szczególną popularnością wśród mniejszości seksualnych i od lat wspiera środowiska LGBT. [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amanda_Lear#cite_ref-10 Przeczytaj cały artykuł tutaj!] Partnerzy życiowi Pierwszym, i ostatnim jak do tej pory, mężem Amandy Lear był Alain-Philippe Malagnac d'Argens de Villele, którego poznała w 1978 (był on biseksualistą). Pobrali się rok później w Las Vegas. Małżeństwo zakończyło się po 21 latach, kiedy to w 2000 Alain-Philippe zginął w pożarze ich domu. Przez wiele lat Amanda była najbliższą przyjaciółką Salvadora Dalí, jego powierniczką i protegowaną, choć nigdy nie był to związek intymny. Amanda Lear i słynny hiszpański malarz oficjalnie poznali się w 1965 w jednym z paryskich klubów nocnych. Już na początku ich znajomości zawiązała się między nimi szczególna przyjaźń, która trwała nieprzerwanie aż do śmierci artysty w 1989. Przez ten okres piosenkarka towarzyszyła mu oraz jego żonie podczas wycieczek. Spędzała każde lato z malarzem w jego domu w Cadaqués w Katalonii. Dalí służył jej jako mentor: podróżując z nim odkrywała bogate zbiory wielu europejskich muzeów, bywała na paryskich salonach, chadzała do modnych nowojorskich restauracji, zwiedziła jego ojczysty kraj. Poznała wielu interesujących ludzi, między innymi Andy'ego Warhola. Amanda z kolei zaznajomiła go z twórczością artystów młodszego pokolenia, przybliżyła mu ich dorobek w dziedzinie sztuki, fotografii, mody czy muzyki. W latach 80. Amanda wydała książkę zatytułowaną My Life with Dalí. Była to autobiografia dająca szczegółowy i intrygujący wgląd w życie malarza i jego muzy. Lear romansowała też z artystami takimi jak Brian Jones z zespołu The Rolling Stones, David Bowie i Bryan Ferry. Znała się również z Pablem Picassem. Historia udziałów Kategoria:Artyści